Sobre el hielo y el amor
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Rivaille es un famoso jugador de hockey, y Eren un ágil patinador artístico. Ambos son de mundos muy diferentes, pero ninguno sabe lo que ese encuentro puede significar. Pero cuando la pareja de Eren, Mikasa, se tuerce el tobillo, lo único que puede provocar es que Rivaille sea el nuevo compañero de Eren. /Two-shot/RiRen/


**Hola, hola. **

**Este se suponía que sería un one-shot, pero, me ha dado flojera seguir escribiendo y ya es tarde uvu. Así que será un bello y sensual Two-shot. La verdad es que me he inspirado de _Sochi2014 _Amo con locura y pasión el patinaje artístico, se los juro. **

**Pareja: **RiRen

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos sino de Hajime Isayama.

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Con musho amor, para la linda de Bloomy Lee. Porque sé que amas mis ocurrencias gays -corazón-. Espero que te guste ~._

* * *

_**Sobre el hielo y el amor.**_

_**.**_

Competencias de todo hay, pero la temporada de invierno son más constantes.

Lance Rivaille. Un jugador famoso de los Pingüinos de Pittsburg, un día atrás recién había llegado, junto a su equipo a Canadá para el partido de Hockey que tendrían al día siguiente, donde se enfrentarían contra los Toronto Maple Leafs. Pero al parecer no contaban con una cosa. Un entrenamiento fue de lugar.

Se suponía que ellos entrenarían ahí. No unos de patinaje artístico.

¿Cuál era el problema? El problema era que hubo un cambio de horarios de los cuales, los pingüinos de Pittsburg no estaban enterados. Ahora tenían que esperar a que los bailarines de hielo acabaran de practicar sus rutinas, pues al parecer después de su partido se dría a cabo otro tipo de competencia a la que Rivaille llamaba como: Idiotas sobre hielo, y a los hombres como "Maricas sobre Hielo". Pues para él, eso era todo un desperdicio de deporte.

Con el humor bajo y con fatiga dio un sentón de lo más amargo y abrupto sobre la banca. Dejó su palo de hockey aún lado y dio un quejido. El no quería esperar viendo como unos idiotas desperdiciaban su hielo haciendo acrobacias. El quería jugar, no ver cosas de nenas, y lo peor es que había hombres en esa actividad. Y Rivaille no podía creer eso de ninguna manera. Pero claro, su rato no podía ser peor, o eso creía él, pues parte de sus jefes y representantes apareció una de las personas que más le fastidiaba. Su representante Hanji Zoe.

-¿Por qué no te vas y te rompes la cara con el hielo?-preguntó fatigado mientras observaba el calentamiento de los patinadores. Le parecía absurdo.

-Parece que alguien está de mal humor~…otra vez.-dijo con gracia sentándose por fin a un lado de él.

-Es tú culpa por no checar los informes. Ahora todos estamos sentados aquí, viendo como unos maricas patinan sobre hielo.

-¡Hey! ¿Apoco no te gusta el patinaje artístico? –Decía la castaña mirando hacia el frente también.- Es más, puede ser interesante. Igual y te buscas una chica linda y dejas de ser tan amargado.

-¿sigues diciendo estupideces?

-¡Pero sí es la verdad!-reclamó la chica.

El azabache iba a contestar cuando de pronto una voz por el megáfono dio inicio a las prácticas masculinas.

-Como primer ingreso, nuestro primer participante será Jean Kirschtein, de Francia. Interpretando un tema clásico de Les Miserables, "I dreamed a dream" a violín.- anunció un joven rubio desde el micrófono.

El joven castaño de nombre Jean, se aproximo al punto de salida no sin antes decir: Supera esto, Jeager. Unas apalabras dirigidas a su enemigo castaño de ojos vibrantes de alado. El cual comenzaba a odiar el acento francés.

Con su ropa de enteramiento gris obscuro, y patines blancos, se deslizó hacia al centro y esperar el sonido de su canción para poder empezar la práctica de su rutina que lo llevaría a un triunfo más. La melodía dio inicio, empezaba suave, el dulce y fino sonido del violín transformaban los movimientos agiles y sutiles del joven Kirschtein a una interpretación hermosa. Un desliz al lado derecho, una vuelta, los movimientos de los brazos. Un impulso y se elevó al aire con un salto costado Axel. Impresiona a los presentes por la precisión del chico. Vuelve a deslizarse al otro repitiendo el salto. Sonríe soberbio. Hace un Loop y después una baja. El joven francés crea magia en los patines, todos lo saben. Es competencia fuerte. Una pirueta normal y una cambiada, unos agiles movimientos más, hace un salto Vals, acto seguido un camell, siguió con un scratch y finalmente terminó con una pirueta ancora.

En ese momento se escucharon los aplausos de algunos compañeros, igual parte de la competencia. Había sido espectacular. Y naturalmente, la competencia era fuerte.

-Ya te quiero ver saltando así, Rivaille.-decía entre risas la castaña imaginando a su amigo de esa forma.

-No jodas.-replicó imaginando con horror lo dicho anterior. Él no haría esas cosas claro que no.

Por otro lado, el joven francés regresaba a su posición fuera del hielo. Miró con sorna a su competencia alemana y después le dio la espalda con orgullo. Eren solo bufó, ese chico Jean solo era un fanfarrón ya le enseñaría.

-Nuestro segundo en competir será Eren Jeager, de Alemania. Con una pieza de Camille Saint-Saëns, y esa es una versión minimizada de "Dance Macabre".

Las miradas competitivas entre ambos castaños, se hicieron más fuertes.

-aprende de mi, caballo.-escupió con lo más tosco que pudo sonar su acento germano y se dirigió a la pista con la espalda recta. El no dejaría que ningún caballo le quitara el triunfo, el cual ya conocía sus técnicas. Si bien era cierto, era la primera vez que Eren salía a competir internacionalmente a comparación del francés, a quien ya había visto en televisión. Él iba a desmostarle que no era ningún novato, por eso había sido seleccionado.

Al escuchar el insulto por parte del alemán, Jean iba tirarle unos insultos más pero fue detenido por su amigo belga Marco Boldt, otro competidor el cual únicamente apreciaba.

Eren se preparó, y al inicio suave de su pieza mezclada de diversas emociones comenzó a deslizarse. Los pasos tan firmes, agiles y precisos del castaño captaron la atención de todos al instante. Sabían que esa pieza era un ferocidad. Esperaban ver algo espectacular para tal música. Por otro lado Rivaille atrapó al castaño con sus ojos frívolos, cada movimiento, brazos, piernas, manos y rostro. Esos ojos verdes que se encendían de pasión y determinación. Estaba atrapado a la mística rutina. Tomó un poco de impulsó e hizo un salto Axel triple. Captó atención de inmediato y también la envidia de Jean. Se dirigió al lado derecho e hizo un salto Salchow doble. Rivaille se deleitó de tal gracia. Giró para el otro lado y volvió a deslizarse al compás de la música. Hace un flip y después un ángel. Vuelve a deslizarse para hacer un salto lutz y crear una pirueta techo, y cuando esta finaliza hace un bielman.

Todos estaban maravillados. Pero quien estaba hipnotizado era Rivaille.

Hace un butterfy y después un cross foot. Sigue con un pie elevado y termina con un back spin. Los aplausos de los demás competidores se hicieron presentes.

Rivaille mantenía su vista al joven alemán, estaba deleitado de tal destreza y pasión. Y de eso Hanji se percató.

-¿Te comió la lengua el patinador acaso, eh rivaille?-preguntó viéndolo fijamente.

El azabache recobró consciencia, pues antes se sentía en un mundo donde el castaño y él solamente existían.

-No seas tonta.-replicó aun siguiendo con su fina mirando al chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo te quedó el ojo Jean?-preguntó sonriendo hacia el otro.

-Que nos este suba a la cabeza "Novato", pues tu presentación aun es nada con los demás. –le dijo que palabras cargadas de envidia.

-¡Eres un idiota cara de caballo!- le dijo molesto desde la pista aún.

Solo bastaron unos momentos para crear un pequeño desastre. Jean le siguió a la pista y una discusión comenzó. Eren cada vez retrocedía para atrás. Ambos acentos hacían eco, y los jugadores de hockey admiraban la pelea entre ambos patinadores que imaginaron que serían más delicados.

Pero Rivaille notó algo, el joven castaño que tanto había estado mirando iba a dar un mal paso que podía descalificarlo por default de la competencia. Una torcedura. Y aquella danza gélida y cálida desaparecería.

Un rápido movimiento y Rivaille entró al hielo a dirección al castaño. Por su parte Eren, había dando aquél paso fatídico, solo unos momentos más y se impactaría contra hielo. Cerró sus ojos verdes esperando el golpe pero nunca pasó. Al contrario se sentía suave y cálido. Abrió lentamente sus grandes orbes y miró a su salvador. Un jugador de Hockey. Tenía cabello negro y corto, piel blanca y ojos alargados y finos, a parte de un semblante serio. Se sonrojó.

Se quedaron unos momentos así. Mirándose uno al otro.

Rivaille se espabiló primero.

-Oye, mocoso, debes tener más cuidado.-dijo mientras lo dejaba caer suavemente de sentón al hielo, mínimo lo salvó de aquella posible torcedura.

-_Ja, _Gracias eh…-dijo reconociendo ese acento contrario y esperando que el otro le dijera su nombre.

-Rivaille, Lance Rivaille. –dijo a la vez que se retiraba a su banca mientras intentaba buscas una buena escusa para su representante.

-¡Eren!- se oyó una voz femenina a los lejos. Era la patinadora Mikasa Ackerman, la compañera del castaño en el patinaje de parejas. -¿Estás bien?-preguntó a la vez que atravesaba la gran pista y le ayudaba a levantarlo.

-Sí…-contestó aun mirando a su salvador.-Estoy bien Mikasa, no te preocupes.-le dijo mientras volteaba a mirarla con una sonrisa.

La chica asintió a la vez que tomaba con suavidad la mano del otro para guiarlo a las bancas. Mientras tanto Eren pensaba que el acento Francés ya no le disgustaba Tanto.

Siguieron los otros competidores a practicar, mientras tanto había una conversación más compleja al toro lado de las bancas, donde estaban los jugadores de hockey, quienes estaban totalmente impactados por la acción cometida de su mejor y frío jugador.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Hanji mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías eso gustos? ¿No que muy "Maricas"?

Rivaille le dedicó una mirada molesta, no solo por eso sino también por la cercanía de la chica azabache y del castaño.

-Te dije que no jodieras, loca.

-Oh vamos, hace un rato se te caía la baba por él, ¡Hasta corriste para salvarlo!

-Solo cállate. –no quería saber nada más, ahora su mente se dedicaba en pensar en una persona, y sus ojos a mirar a aquél chico que había cautivado su gélido corazón.

Después de un rato los patinadores tomar un descanso, seguía el turno de la práctica de Hockey. Ahora a Eren el tocaba observar. Pues vería actuar a aquél azabache. El castaño nunca había sido fan de tal deporte, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, esta vez quería observar, quería también deleitarse con el juego del otro.

Empezó la práctica, deslices y golpear discos. Realmente Eren no entendía, pero se conformaba con ver la precisión y la rapidez con la que el francés lanzaba los discos a la portería.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó la castaña al lado del castaño.

-¡Uah!-exclamó asustado Eren.- ¡¿Usted quién es?!

-Hanji Zoe, representante. –dijo a la vez que largaba su mano para saludar.

Eren dudó pero devolvió el saludo.-Pues…Creo que es fantástico.-le respondió a la vez que devolvía su mirada al azabache.

-Sip, a pesar de ser un pequeñín, es bueno es eso. ¿Te gusta el hockey Eren?

-Eh, no en realidad, pero él lo hace ver sensacional.-confesó avergonzado, pensando en lo bien que la chica había memorizado su nombre.

-Sabes, a Rivaille le gustó mucho tu presentación.

-¡¿enserio?!-exclamó emocionado de repente.

-Sí~, no te miento para nada. Oye, y esa chica que te levantó hace rato, ¿es tu novia?-preguntó bajando la voz como si de un secreto se tratase.

-¿Mikasa?, no, ella es mi compañera en parejas del patinaje, pero sí somos amigos. De alguna forma debemos tener química al patinar.-contestó explicando con simpleza.

-Ya veo.-dijo Hanji a la vez que seguía interrogando al joven.

Después de un rato, volvió el turno de los patinadores. Esta vez en la categoría de parejas. Pero esta vez, pasaría algo inesperado totalmente para el patinador y el jugador de Hockey.

Esta vez era el turno de Eren y la joven Mikasa, otra cosa por al que Jean envidiaba a Eren era porque su pareja era la famosa patinadora japonesa Mikasa Ackerman. La rutina era compleja, maravillosa, artística, sin embargo algo falló, un imprevisto. La joven azabache no dio un buen paso al acabar con un salto en paralelo, la chica se torció el tobillo al caer en el hielo. Los demás de inmediato se acercaron a ver a la chica. Lo cual los dejaba muy alertados, pues la joven japonesa era muy disciplinada. Nunca había pasado algo así.

Ahora todo cambiaba radicalmente, Mikasa no podía competir y Eren necesitaba una pareja para esa categoría. Pero no solo eso, necesitaba a alguien capacitado.

Rivaille lo sabía, tal vez podría ayudarlo, aunque no supiera hacer piruetas y cosas de bailarinas. Pero esa podía ser su oportunidad, a parte no podía dejarlo, no podía dejar las cosas así. Hanji le había contado al terminar su práctica que era la primera competencia internacional del castaño. Bien, podía salir de esa categoría, sin embargo, él no quería que lo dejara, no podía dejar que el castaño dejara de danzar sobre el hielo.

Mientras atendían a la azabache, Eren miraba preocupado la escena, no solo por la salud del tobillo de la chica, sino por la competencia. Ese sí era mala suerte. En ese escuchó una voz peculiar, volteó al instante. Era Rivaille quien lo llamaba, así que casi a los pocos segundos ya estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué harás, mocoso?-preguntó repentinamente.

-No lo sé.-admitió fatigado.

-¿Necesitaras pareja nueva no es así?

-Así es, pero no es tan fácil como usted cree, se necesitar estar capacitado, y no solo eso, no tengo tanto tiempo para conseguir a alguien y que pueda aprenderse la rutina en tan poco tiempo, es en dos días la competencia. Y no solo eso, debemos tener química ene el patinaje.-explicaba nervioso.

-dejaba de balbucear, ya tienes nueva pareja de patinaje. –le dijo viéndolo firmemente.

Eren se destanteo sintiendo una oleada de esperanza.

-¿La señorita Hanji?-preguntó pensativo.

-No idiota, yo. Pero déjame decirte, que yo seré el del rol de hombre. –le dijo a la vez que se retiraba.

Mientras eren trataba de entender lo sucedido. ¿Un jugador de hockey patinando? Debía ser un chiste. Él hacía arte y el metía discos en una portería. ¿Entonces si él era el hombre él iba ser la mujer?, Debía estar mal, y según visto su personalidad y lo que le había contado la castaña sería difícil trabajar con él. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba feliz y su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado_ :3_**

**_Sí, le he puesto Lance Rivaille porque sonaba más Pro(?) Espero que no les moleste ese detalle. _**

**¡Gracias por leer, los quiero! **

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
